


I'm only human

by HerKhaoCles



Category: icerde
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Los golpes llegaron a ser una compañía cotidiana en su vida, las peleas llenaron sus más tempranos recuerdos.





	I'm only human

Los golpes llegaron a ser una compañía cotidiana en su vida, las peleas llenaron sus más tempranos recuerdos. Defenderse fue la premisa de supervivencia en las calles. ¿Lo lamentable? No sirvieron cuando en aquel entonces llegaba la noche y Coşkun salía al encuentro. Un niño contra un adulto era una crueldad.

El dolor y la adrenalina ahora eran similares. Fue todo lo que recordó cuando el puñetazo de Sarp Yilmaz chocó contra su mejilla. El dolor lo paralizó un instante y no pudo moverse en varios segundos del suelo. Sentía el sabor de la sangre desparramarse dentro de su boca. A través de sus ojos vidriosos por el ardor pudo ver a su oponente cesar las intenciones de ataque. El cabron golpeaba bien.

—Levántate.

Oyó a Sarp y se incorporó lento, no porque él lo hubiese dicho, sino porque lo decidía por sí mismo.

—No tengas compasión porque tía Füsun está cerca.

Sarp profirió un bufido y lo cogió del brazo, brusco, aunque con la intención de ayudar.

—Calla y vete. No interfieras más en esto.

Mert se soltó de un manotazo y escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca directo al pavimento.

—Esto no se quedará así, Sarp.


End file.
